


Tattoo Designs

by seleneheart



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, M/M, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneheart/pseuds/seleneheart
Summary: Zach wants a tattoo to represent their new family





	Tattoo Designs

Shaun came in with the groceries and Zach got up from the laptop to help him put them away. There were lots of new spices and interesting vegetables in the bags, so Zach assumed that Shaun was in an experimental mood again. 

"Whatcha working on?" Shaun asked, pointing to the computer, before trying to fit another box of cereal into Cody's cabinet.

"Thinking about a new tattoo."

"Yeah?"

Zach caught the slight catch of Shaun's breath and didn't have to look to know that his lover's eyes would be wide. Shaun did love to lick every piece of ink on Zach's body. Zach smiled to himself. Just push it a little farther . . . .

"Yeah. On my hip."

It worked perfectly . . . Shaun's arms came around his waist, and Zach felt Shaun's hardness pressing against his ass. Sometimes predictability was nice.

"What are you thinking about getting?"

Shaun's voice was a husky growl in his ear, and Zach shivered. Shaun knew his weaknesses, too, and never hesitated to exploit them. Zach reached down and turned the screen around.

"Some kanji." He pointed to the picture currently showing. "This means family."

Zach hoped that Shaun got what he was saying, about how he felt, how safe Shaun made him feel, and Cody too. He'd been amazed over the past few months that even with all the upheavals, Cody was sleeping better than he ever had.

Shaun pulled away, however, and Zach looked at him fearfully, afraid that he'd gone too far. But Shaun had that speculative look on his face that he got when he was writing. Zach relaxed, leaning into Shaun, waiting for whatever idea was brewing.

"You could do that," Shaun said. "Or . . . you could design your own. Represent 'family' your own way."

Zach had never thought of that, but his head was suddenly full of ideas. "Uh, do you need help with dinner?"

Shaun smirked at him. "Nope. Got it covered. Get to work, Picasso."

Zach pulled open his sketch book and a handful of Sharpies. He sat at the kitchen table. Gone were the days when he couldn't create unless he had solitude. Listening to Shaun moving around was soothing, allowing his mind to drift. He played with the colors, opening his mind to the emotions each called up. Red for Shaun, no doubt. Cody had always been yellow, and Zach saw himself as brown. A few more colors for accents, and he started scribbling, not really thinking about it, just letting his hands drift over the page. 

When Shaun had dinner ready, Zach set the book aside to help Cody wash his hands. Afterward, they played games with Cody until the little boy was yawning uncontrollably. Zach's mind was on his designs while Cody brushed his teeth. He snuggled next to Cody, listening as Shaun read to them, letting Shaun's voice fill up the corners of his mind. When Cody's breathing evened out, Zach went to bed, knowing that Shaun would be working on the novel for a while. He opened his sketchbook, staring at what he had done so far.

The whole thing was so . . . domestic. Part of Zach wondered if he should be rebelling against the way his life had settled, if he should be one of those people who's always seeking something better, something different. Most of him knew that he had everything he wanted and since for most of his life it had looked like he would never get anything at all, he was happy with the routine. Zach had found that he desperately needed domestic. Besides, Shaun was an inventive lover and an interesting person, always pushing both of them, making sure that neither of them settled for anything mediocre. The tattoo was the perfect example of Shaun finding ways to challenge Zach.

Zach had a design that he thought he liked, but somehow it didn't quite work, didn't give that 'click' in his head that told him when something was going to be perfect. He was frowning at the paper when Shaun came to bed.

"What's the matter?"

"It's flat somehow, not alive like it should be."

"Maybe because it's on paper, not skin."

Zach tapped a Sharpie on his chin, thinking about it. "Can I practice on you?"

"You want to draw on me?"

"Yeah, take your clothes off."

The look Shaun gave him was unreadable, but Shaun got out of his clothes quickly enough, and his irises were disappearing. Zach suddenly understood the possibilities of what he was suggesting and shucked himself out of his boxers.

"On your side."

Shaun did as he asked and Zach sucked in a breath at the sight of Shaun's bare skin, laid out for him to make something on. He picked up a black Sharpie, and concentrated on getting the outline of the design onto Shaun's hip. This canvas was like nothing he'd ever worked with. The skin was warm and gave slightly from the pressure of the pen. Shaun's life thrummed just under the surface and his muscles twitched involuntarily. It was somehow more intimate than touching Shaun with his fingers. He was using Shaun as his canvas and Shaun was allowing it.

Zach concentrated on filling in his designs with color. He stretched the skin between his fingers, getting it taut and smooth. Shaun's breathing quickened and he stirred a little more.

"Hold still," Zach muttered, lost in his work. 

He had started out with a series of boxes, his familiar motif, but as he explored what he was feeling, the design grew. Lines formed between the boxes, interconnections between them. He added swirls, circling around Shaun's ass cheeks, one flowing line dipping into his crack. The lines branched off up his back, rising up like his familiar tree, but then twisting into waves. There was the motion of Shaun's breathing, ragged now, but like the ocean, ever restless, endlessly moving. The patterns kept repeating, bending in on themselves, becoming a single entity.

Zach outlined bones, spiraled lines around Shaun's thighs, moving the other man this way and that to get a better angle on what he was doing. He paid no attention to Shaun-as-a-person, seeing Shaun only as another expression of his art. He finished with a circular pattern outlined by dots right on the edge of Shaun's armpit. He sat back to look at his creation.

Only then did Zach become aware of what Shaun was saying.

"Oh, fuck. Zach, please. Fuck me, please, Zach. Do it. Please, please, please."

The words jerked Zach out of his creative daze and he took stock of his lover. Shaun was half on his side, eyes closed tightly. He was breathing harshly and small tremors were shaking him, although Zach could see that he was trying to hold the position Zach had put him in. Shaun's dick stood out, hard and leaking, jerking as though it had a life of its own.

Zach felt his cock fill at the sight before him. Shaun was still muttering pleas to be fucked, his hands clenching as though he were trying to reach for Zach. Zach quickly capped the pen, and hunted for the condoms and lube. He didn't top much, by far preferring to be on the bottom, but with Shaun begging like that, he wasn't about to refuse.

His slick fingers slid inside Shaun, and the other man caught his breath before letting it out in a sigh of relief.

"God, yes, Zach. Like that. More."

Shaun worked himself on Zach's fingers, hips pumping. Zach grabbed his dick squeezing hard, because seeing Shaun all needy like that was shredding his self-control. He slipped another finger in without trouble, Shaun's writhing doing the job of prepping him.

"Okay, babe?" he asked, hoping Shaun was ready. Zach wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

"Yeah. Just get inside me, dammit."

Zach smiled as he gloved up, slicking himself. Shaun didn't give him a chance to get properly in position, but surged up as soon as Zach set his tip to Shaun's hole. Zach found himself completely sheathed in Shaun's grasping tightness so quickly it made his head spin. Shaun plunged his hips and Zach hurried to catch up with his lover. He pushed Shaun's legs wider and dug in with his feet, bracing himself to give Shaun a hard pounding. They moved together, rocking the bed.

"So close, so fucking close."

Zach swiveled his hips, searching for the spot inside Shaun. The other man's erratic motions weren't helping his aim, but finally he hit on something that made Shaun howl. The muscles around him tightened rhythmically and Shaun's back arched underneath him. Zach rode him through it, hands on Shaun's hips to keep him in place while he thrashed. Shaun stilled finally and then Zach pushed himself inside as far as he could go, hips bucking as his orgasm ripped through him.

They collapsed in a heap, sorting themselves into a comfortable position. Zach wearily brushed the markers onto the floor as Shaun pulled him into the curve of his body.

"That was fucking hot," Shaun said into his ear. "I've watched you work before, but to be the focus of your intensity like that . . . fucking hot."

"Fucking hot?"

"Yeah. I've lost my words. Fucking hot."

Zach smiled against Shaun's arm. Yeah, they were domestic, all right.


End file.
